


while I'm drowning in denial

by idiot_mechanism



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Emotional Hurt, Human Experimentation, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiot_mechanism/pseuds/idiot_mechanism
Summary: Natasha’s seen things, more than she cares to count. She didn’t even blink when her agents were going through a hell of a torture right in front of her nose. Hell, she didn’t even falter when walking into a scene of carnage, the lifeless bodies of her previous co-workers lying around at her feet.She doesn’t even remember the last time she genuinely cried, not as an act for undercover. She loses tracks of these things because she knows it’s a futile attempt. But now, she’s losing her shit because she can’t take it anymore, any more of Tony's stupid tendency to sacrifice and self-destruct. There's only so much red she can take on her ledger.She has to squish the disgusting urge to look away. She is devastated, and it feels wrong and awkward and so- so vulnerable and she hates it. She was only human, of course, she has to remind herself once in a while that she’s capable of these emotions.Apparently seeing Tony Stark crumbling apart does the trick, because she has never felt so human in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Muse - Save Me  
> Post CA: Civil War (2016). Ignores most of the AOS season 2-4. Plus, I'm on Team Iron Man, so.

Natasha’s seen things, more than she cares to count. She didn’t even blink when her agents were going through a hell of a torture right in front of her nose. Hell, she didn’t even falter when walking into a scene of carnage, the lifeless bodies of her previous co-workers lying around at her feet. 

She doesn’t even remember the last time she genuinely cried, not as an act for undercover. She loses tracks of these things because she knows it’s a futile attempt. But now, she’s losing her shit because she can’t take it anymore, any more of Tony's stupid tendency to sacrifice and self-destruct. There's only so much red she can take on her ledger.

She has to squish the disgusting urge to look away. She is devastated, and it feels wrong and awkward and so- so vulnerable and she hates it. She was only human, of course, she has to remind herself once in a while that she’s capable of these emotions.

Apparently seeing Tony Stark crumbling apart does the trick, because she has never felt so human in her life.

 

***

 

After the events in Germany, Natasha knew well enough to avoid being seen, because she needed time to recalibrate and the team needed to take a step back before going forward. She laid low, but kept the track of everyone else’s move. She noticed the breakout from Raft, she noted down few press conferences and business trips of Stark, occasionally checked in with the fugitives in Wakanda where she was surprisingly welcomed by the King T’Challa.

“Stark seems to be all over the world, nowadays.”

Not that he didn’t, before. It’s just that the business trips to India, Nepal, and wherever in Asia seemed little excessive to Natasha. She doesn’t know the agenda for Stark Industries from head to toe, but the frequency of their contact with Asian countries are indeed very new.

“He’s a busy man.”

Steve offers, his voice subtle and expression carefully blank. Stark was not a good topic among them, and Natasha could tell Steve was more than uncomfortable with telling what happened in Siberia.

“Busier, I might add, because he’s moving. He sold the Stark Tower.” Natasha says, which catches attention from all of her fellow teammates sitting around in the living quarters of Wakanda palace.

“He sold the Tower?” Clint asks incredulously. “He loves that place! Even after the Compound, he spend more time in the Tower.”

“Well, I have no idea what’s going on in his head, but he’s making some major changes here and there. My guess is that he needs more secure place, not in the middle of Manhattan, since the Avengers are basically just him and Vision at this moment.”

Ouch. That was enough to silence the team, and Steve, with a heavy voice, throws a question.

“So where is he moving all the stuff? The Compound?”  
“No. Compound is occupied only by Vision and Rhodes right now. I told you. He’s moving.”

The air in the room is thick with unresolved emotions and tension. Most of the team are there because they acted on what they believed. Few weeks ago, they were angry at Stark taking sides with the government and arresting them, and believed that they had done something right. Much of that confidence was thinning as Stark worked relentlessly on fixing the Accords, after throwing General Ross into the exact place they broke out of. Convicted him of illegal weapons and biogenetic experiments and all that jazz. In one of the press conferences, Stark had argued and sassed and even reprimanded the UN ambassadors, trying to earn the Ex-Avengers’ and Winter Soldier’s exonerations. It threw all of them off-guard, especially Steve. As they spent more time in Wakanda, watching Stark working his ass off to re-assemble the team, the guilt was gnawing their insides slowly.

“Where to?” Steve asks weakly. He clutches the flip phone in his pocket, the same model he sent to Tony.

“Tahiti.”

 

***

 

Coulson does not like having surprise visitors, period. He really does hate getting thrown off-guard, especially by someone who can easily outgun him. It’s a survival instinct, in a way. So when Coulson hears the knock on his office door, he is already in a bad mood.

“C’mon, Agent, I know you’re in there.”

However, the voice from the other side of the door alarmed him into a degree he never gets used to.

“Stark?”  
“Agent! Long time no see!”

Tony Stark struts into Coulson’s office, giving him a pat on the shoulder and a charming smile, and sprawls himself on the sofa. Coulson is still trying to grasp what’s happening because Stark can’t know that he’s alive and it’s-

“Relax, I’m alone. And yeah, I know you’re alive. SHIELD database is pretty secure compared to other agencies, but you know, I’m me, and it’s what I do when I’m bored and curious.”

Stark smiles and makes himself comfortable on the sofa. He pats the cushions and looks around the office. Coulson carefully sits on the other side of the sofa.

“How long did you know about me?”  
“You saw what Romanov did back there in Washington. Lots of new data to work with. It was like Christmas.”

Lowering his red-shade sunglasses, Stark looks directly at Coulson and if he wasn’t trained for this, Coulson would have flinched. He just stared back as if challenging Stark to a staring contest.

“You look well, Agent.”  
“Depends on where you look. And it’s Director, now.” 

Coulson is proud that he sounds like he’s not faded at all. Stark just laughs. Coulson had imagined, on many occasions, of revealing his status to the Avengers. But this was never the scenario Coulson had in mind.

“What are you here for, Stark? It’s not a social call, I can tell.”  
“Ah, are we getting to business now? No more sappy, teary reunion?” Stark feigns disappointment, but after a second he’s glowing his eyes and examining Coulson with intent.

“How are you alive?” He finally whispers, and the moment Coulson sees the billionaire’s face, he almost stops breathing. Stark’s mask is gone, and there’s so much pain and anger and sorrow that makes Coulson’s heart stop a beat. Stark looks desperate, as if he’s on the verge of a panic attack.

“That’s confidential.” Coulson manages, but Stark isn’t having any of that shit now, he can tell.

“I’ve looked into the files. Not just your medical files, but everything you did in SHIELD. Every operation, every mission report, you name it, I’ve rummaged through everything, Director.” Stark pauses to take a shallow breath. “Project T.A.H.I.T.I. Tell me about it.”

Coulson is taken aback first at how harsh Stark sounds, and then at how the hell Stark knows about this. Sure, the data was dumped to public by Widow but T.A.H.I.T.I. was level nine operation, only for him, Hill and Fury to know about. Coulson keeps his mouth shut for a while, searching Stark’s face for his intentions. When he can’t, Coulson licks his dry lips and starts talking.

“It’s a project that I was assigned to by Director Fury. Our goal was to find a way to apply alien regenerative tissue to heal damaged human bodies. Fury used it to bring me back from death.”

“Does it work?” Stark asks sharply. “100%? I’ve read about the side effects, but I need more detail. I need- I need to check on you. Run tests. Is that okay?”

Now Stark sounds almost pleading. Coulson had his fair share of medical test on his body, but the way Stark is looking at him- it’s unnerving enough for him to clear his throat to hide the anxiety.

“Stark, what’s going on? Why do you need-”

Then Coulson suddenly realizes. Of course, he should have known from far earlier, but sudden reunion faltered him and took him by surprise. Coulson swears inwardly and curses himself for his stupidity.

“You’re dying, aren’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

To say the team was surprised was an understatement. Coulson eyed FitzSimmons who were looking at Stark like a teenager trying to catch attention from his/her crush. Stark was all in his glory, smiling and greeting Coulson’s team with professionally trained mask. Skye was looking at Coulson as if saying ‘You’re friends with Tony Stark?’ and May was not even impressed.

“Mr. Stark and I will be out for a while, so stay low and don’t do anything before I return.”  
“I’m coming with you.” May snapped, eyeing Stark suspiciously. 

Coulson turned to Stark and breathed, ‘She knows.’ Stark rolled his eyes and nodded of approvement. The three of them headed to the garage where Stark’s shiny Audi was parked. Not even with a driver, then. It must be more serious than Stark is letting on. Coulson glanced at Stark, who was taking the driver’s seat.

The ride was short and quiet. There was uncomfortable silence between the three of them, but Coulson managed to catch a few times when Stark was staring at him through the back mirror. Honestly, Coulson was not sure of what to do, because the mere thought of Tony Stark’s death brought him much hopelessness. Avengers without Iron Man, without Stark’s technology and funding. Sure, the situation after the Accords was hopeless as ever, but it could get a lot worse a lot faster. Coulson decided not to think about it and focus on what he can do to prevent that.

“We’re here.”

Stark’s Audi stopped in front of an uncharacteristically small house. Coulson kept track of the road, but as soon as they went deep into the woods, he had lost where they were going. May was looking around the house, searching for any hostile objects and checking the perimeter. 

“We’re good.” She announced and Stark just rolled his eyes. They entered the house slowly, wood creaking loudly under their feet. The house looked abandoned for decades, but the interior seemed remodeled recently. Stark led them into the basement where it was designed exactly as the lab in the Tower. Stark poked Coulson to where medical bay was, earning a glare from May.

“Just simple tests first. Relax, won’t hurt a bit.”

After myriads of medical tests that took almost all day, -and even though Coulson didn’t express it, some of them hurt like hell, damn Stark- Coulson’s eyes flickered to Stark, who was staring at monitors around the medical bay. Coulson’s body has been strapped to the med bay and for lack of other words, was experimented on by various Stark techs.

“I thought it was just the medical check.” He groaned as the lungs started to strain inside his chest.

“It is. It’s just that my standards of med check is slightly different from SHIELD’s. You know, open heart surgery, arc reactor, palladium poisoning, that kinda stuff. It’s tricky, need more specific data, ‘cause for example, my lung capacity is 70% of yours.” Stark rambles as he pushes few buttons on the device that’s on Coulson’s chest. The pressure on the lungs loosens and Coulson breathes heavily. Stark is concentrating on the results, looking intently at his tablet.

“Who knows of this?” Coulson asks, still a little out of breath.

“Who knows what? That I’m dying? Uh, me, you, Agent over there, a few doctors. That’s about it.” Stark tries to be nonchalant about it. Coulson almost pities him. Almost.

“You should tell Ms. Potts.”  
“Yeah, ‘cause that went well the last time.” Stark laughs bitterly, and then abruptly turns his back away from Coulson and starts coughing. He did that a few times during the tests, but not to this extent. Coulson tries to sit up, but the leather straps stop him from moving. May, who has been sitting in the corner of the lab, comes closer to take a look at the situation.

“‘m fine, really.” Stark coughs violently and covers his mouth with his hand. He doesn’t look find at all. He’s pale and shaking, about to collapse.

“Vital anomaly noted. Mr. Stark is having another seizure. Agent May, boss’s medicine is on the right first shelf under the desk.” The female A.I. chirps and May rushes for the medicine just as instructed. She grabs the bag, but Stark falls from the chair, coughing up blood, his body convulsing.

“Damn it, Stark,” May mutters as she helps him get back onto his feet. Stark is hyperventilating and groaning, his face wet with sweat and blood from his mouth. May opens his mouth with force and makes him swallow the pills. After he takes the medicine, Stark goes straight back to the floor, heaving and shaking. The coughs go on for few minutes, until the medicine kicks in and stops them abruptly.

“Thanks.” He rasps, after few more minutes. He stands up and manages to walk a few steps until he collapses on the workbench. “We’ll, uh, continue tomorrow. It’s almost midnight. You, you should get rest. The rooms are upstairs.”

May undoes the straps on Coulson’s body and hands him his shirt. Coulson redresses and watches Stark rasping and ordering one of the bots to clean the floor.

“Stark.” Coulson calls, approaching him. He can’t help but to give comforting pat on the shaking shoulder. Stark flinches as if he’s been burned. He smiles weakly up at Coulson.

“Sorry ‘bout that. I, uh, don’t have much time left. But I guess you already knew that.” He sighs and slumps on the table. “I gotta- do this. Survive. Can’t die. Too much to do.”

Coulson wraps his arm around the billionaire. “You will survive, like I did. But first, let’s get you some rest.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!

Coulson’s nightmare usually consists of a certain Asgardian and his scepter, but tonight was different. He felt the dread clawing him from the inside, as Tony Stark’s body broke down and crippled on the floor that was the red sea of the blood. Coulson’s body didn’t move an inch when he tried to help the man; the familiar helplessness dragging him down as he watches the man suffer.

This shouldn’t have happened.

He knows, of course, of the events that media has cleverly coined as the ‘Civil War.’ He doubted he would be involved in this political mess, simply because the whole point of the Accords was because there was no SHIELD to clean up after the heroes. When SHIELD was intact, -to some point- they had dealt with countless shitstorms from politicians and the public. After Washington D.C., what was left of SHIELD couldn’t even look after themselves.

Pity, Coulson thought dryly as he sat on the kitchen table with hot tea. Nightmares waking him before the sun rises were nothing new to him; rather, it was a regular acquaintance even before HYDRA, before New York, before SHIELD. He mulled over the bitter taste of the scalding tea in his hand, his mind too exhausted from what he learned today. Tony Stark was dying, after his disagreement - fight, he scoffed - with Captain and those who followed him. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. He shivered as he remembers what happened in laboratory today. The image was apparently strong enough to invade him in his sleep, and Coulson had to carefully think through to devise his next course of action.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Coulson hears the footsteps before the voice. Tony’s voice is ragged and his whole body doesn’t look that great either- bags under his eyes, skin pale under the dressing gown. Coulson nods silently as the genius wobbles to the kitchen counter.

“Nightmares are tough.” Coulson remarks nonchalantly. Tony snorts as he proceeds to brew himself a cup of coffee.

“Tell me about it.” Tony grumbles and rubs his eyes. “You’d think you’ll get used to it, but everyday you face another thing that will appear in your nightmare. Can’t escape.”

“I dreamed about you last night.” Coulson says bluntly. That makes the genius laugh uncomfortably.

“Are you trying to flirt with me, Agent? Or is this another nightmare?” Tony tries to joke around it, but fails miserably. Coulson just shrugs and sips his tea, still too hot to drink.

Tony shifts uncomfortably as Coulson doesn’t look up from his tea. He grabs his mug, now full with the addictive drug that is caffeine, and slumps down on the seat next to the agent.

“I’m worried about you,” Coulson simply says. “I know you’re trying your hardest, because you always did. But sometimes, there’s only so much one man can do. You don’t have to be responsible for everything, Sta- Tony.”

Tony blinks at the agent, who is looking at him intently. It was disconcerting, the agent - the liars, his mind viciously pointed out - looking almost sincere. It felt like he saw something he wasn’t supposed to see.

“Glad to know someone actually thinks me of a human.” Tony closes his eyes for a moment. “That there is a human inside the suit of armor.”

“You’re like the rest of us, Tony. Vulnerable. No serum, no magic, no god-like powers to keep you alive.” Coulson doesn’t know why, but he can’t help himself bringing his arm around the fragile form of Tony. “But despite that, you fight, as if it doesn’t matter. That’s what counts, not the technology or the money. You’re a brave man, a worthy hero. So don’t stress yourself about getting hurt or lost. Those emotions, they make you human.”

“Humans are mortal.” Tony replies after a moment, almost automatically. “I can’t afford death.”

 

***

“We’re all finished here,” Tony exclaims, later that day. He’s scribbling vigorously on the tablet, and proceeds to take bindings off of Coulson. Coulson puts his shirt back, eyeing the genius carefully.

“All good?” He asks. “I need to go back to the facility at some point today. I can’t afford to stay around.”

Tony nods and finishes up what he was doing; he tells Friday go over the data recently collected, and run simulation. Coulson was never good with technological terms, but he understood enough to know Stark was, in fact, ready for the operation.

“We’re ready to go.” May comes into the laboratory with calm expression.

“One more thing,” Tony signals Coulson to come closer. He opens the cabinet next to his desk and grabs a file, thick with papers inside. He hands it to Coulson, who has curious expression on his face.

“What’s this?”  
“It’s a contract I’m offering to SHIELD. Read it through, think about it, talk to me about your decision tomorrow. I’ll need today to sort out the data, and I’ll stop by at the facility tomorrow to pick up the TAHITI samples.”

“What kind of contract?” May asks, uncertain look on her face. Tony shrugs and concentrates on the monitor.

“We don’t know if the operation will be successful, not yet. Still, even if I go, I gotta leave something for you to work with.” Tony’s voice is full of irritation. “Friday, when was the hearing scheduled?”

“In three days, boss.” Friday chirped. Tony scowled.

“Three days should be enough to change the world,” He murmured and gestured the two agents to go out. “Call me, text me, do whatever spies to at the moment if you need me. You know where to find me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter; I try to write regularly but my posting schedule isn't coping well with my university :(

Even though Stark, the one who called for it and supported the whole deal vigorously, doesn’t show up in the hearing, the results are pretty impressive. The Ex-Avengers are requested to attend the hearing to clear up the last of doubts to the public and UN. They all show up and take seats and finally, talk about what happened. The atmosphere is tense, but the photos of the whole Avengers team (plus one-armed Winter Soldier and minus Stark) proves to be the tranquilizer to the angry and afraid public.

Captain shakes hands of the wheel-chaired Rhodey, and the Vision is the one who gives the official statement of the Avengers. It’s prepared by Stark, but he is nowhere to be seen. He’s busy, the Vision mentioned, but it did nothing to lift up the weights on the shoulders of Steve and Ex-fugitives.

“Mr. Stark arranged so that you return to the Compound with all your belongings.” the Vision said, as the Avengers headed back to the waiting room backstage. “And he insisted Sergeant Barnes move to the Compound as well. The medical equipments necessary for his well-being are already in place.”

“He’s- he’s letting me near him?” Bucky doesn’t seem to believe that, but next to him, Steve looks relieved.

“I do not know about that, as Mr. Stark does no longer reside in the Compound. However, he wants to make sure you feel welcomed to stay in the Compound.” The Vision’s expression is unreadable as always, but there is something enough to catch Natasha’s attention.

“What’s up with Stark? Why didn’t he show up today? It was all his work, I mean, he would have been thrilled to play upperhand with us at his mercy.” It’s a little harsh, and it gets unapproved glare from Steve, but he’s curious as well.

“I’m afraid I do not know, Ms. Romanov. Mr. Stark is hardly present in the Compound after...” the Vision pauses and looks around the room. His eyes linger on Wanda’s face. “After he returned from Siberia. I have not talked to him about anything else then the hearing today.”

“He’s hiding? From us?” Clint looks annoyed and exhausted. “Then why bother letting us free in the first place?”

“He’s busy.” Rhodey cuts in sharply, with a finality in his tone. “He doesn’t have time to come, so he couldn’t. Stop assuming the worst of Tony, Hawkeye. That goes for everyone else in the team as well. If you paid any attention in at least one of the press conferences and hearings, you know he’s been trying his hardest to give you back the freedom you abandoned yourselves. The least you can do is feel grateful for that.”

With that, Rhodey storms out of the room. The Vision quietly looks at the slammed door.

“I admit, Mr. Stark has been somewhat odd lately. I do not know exactly what is going on, however, it seems he has contacted SHIELD last couple of days.”

“SHIELD is gone.” Steve replied automatically.

“That is not true, Captain. SHIELD has been undercover since the events in Triskelion, but is does exist until today. How do you think you received the specific intels on Sokovian Hydra base?” The Vision explains. “It is nothing compared to the previous organization, but they are trying to rebuild the stable ground for the agency.”

“And who is in charge of this, new SHIELD?” Clint asks, irritated. “It won’t be led by Fury or Hill.”

“There are many non-Hydra agents who survived. I do not know the details, Agent Barton. I wish I did.” The Vision looked almost sad that he didn’t. Clint just huffs and starts to sulk, muttering something under his breath.

After few minutes, they get ushered to the building’s rooftop and into the helicopter. Natasha recognizes few faces of the securities; they were from Stark Industries Security team. The flight to the Compound didn’t take long, and when they landed on the familiar landing pad, they were greeted by another familiar, but surprising face.

“Coulson?”

Clint breathed, as the man in perfect suit and black sunglasses approached them. He slowly lowered the glasses and smiled reluctantly.

“Let’s go inside, debrief in five.”

 

*

 

“How the fuck-”  
“Not now, Barton.”

They enter the compound and directly head to the conference room. Inside, there are few SHIELD agents -Natasha says hi by nodding at May- already present in the room. When everyone is settled down, Coulson pulls something on the monitor.

“Before we start, yes, I’m alive. I am not a clone or a robot or and A.I. I’m sorry for keeping you in the dark, but it had to be done.”

Hearing Coulson’s strained voice seemed to have calmed Clint a bit, and Natasha just cocks her head sideways.

“For those whom I did not have the pleasure to meet until today, I am Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD.” Coulson continued. “After the demise of our organization, Fury had a few teams of agents he was sure were not Hydra and put us together to re-build the SHIELD. I have been tasked to lead them undercover while we worked on getting rid of Hydra and separating the two organizations.”

“Which, they did a fantastic job of.”

The familiar, cocky voice full of confidence has the team whip their head around to see Tony Stark standing in front of them.

“Hey, how did the reunion go? Any punches thrown? I’m sure Romanov and Barton had a thing or two to say to their good ol’ handler coming back to life.” Stark grins as he walks into the room, up to the table where Coulson is at. He leans to Coulson to whisper something and clasps Coulson’s shoulder.

“You can come in, Strange.” As Coulson nods in approval, Tony calls to the door where the yellow-orange sparkles start to glow and form a portal. The team gapes at the man wearing a red cape come through the portal, waving his hand to dismiss it.

“He’s our new recruit. Doctor Stephen Strange, ex-neurosurgeon and a sorcerer. Strange, this is the team, you know who they are.” Tony excitedly approached Stephen and shakes his hand. He urges Steve to do the same, carefully not meeting his eyes but keeping his expression playful. 

“He’s going to help out with the team with magic and stuff, but he’s mainly here to look at your pal over there.” He points at Bucky, who’s been quiet since Tony entered the room.

“It’s uh, good to meet you, Dr. Strange.” Steve says uncertainly, shaking Stephen’s hand.

“Likewise, Captain.” Stephen smiles, -and Steve swears to God it’s the same kind of smile that Tony gives when he must- and gestures to the team. “It’s a pleasure to work with you.”

“C’mon, sit, we have lot of work to do today.” Tony pulls Stephen and makes him sit between him and Steve. “Talk, Director.”

“The Sokovia Accords,” the table groans at the mention of the name. “has been rigorously reviewed and edited by Stark Legal Department and UN Committee. This is the revised version of the Accords, which managed to get passed by over 100 countries, so do read the whole thing carefully.”

Coulson has the agent hand them a small stack of paper to each Avenger. Steve receives his and glances up at Tony, who seems to have no interest in even touching the paper.

“Get to the point, Director, I’m busy.” Tony says impatiently.

“The major change is that now SHIELD is back in action.” Coulson continues. “The first draft of the Accords have clearly specified that the Avengers under no supervision can not operate. Since SHIELD, where the team was put together in the first place, was gone, they argued that UN and the governments need to take that place. As Captain had mentioned, it is unwise to give the leash to the people we do not trust. We learned this lesson the hard way.”

Murmurs of agreement came from few people. Steve frowned as he looked between Coulson and Tony.

“However, that does not mean there can be no supervision.” Coulson stated. “It is true, that the Avengers had made mistakes and took wrong turns. Resulted in tremendous amount of collateral damage. This can not go on, so the new version of the Accords states, if you would turn to the first page, the Avengers Initiative will be under supervision of SHIELD, just like it did when it started.”

“It can’t,” Natasha says, contemplating. “SHIELD is back, but as you said, it’s nothing compared to what it was before. All the collateral damage will be impossible for SHIELD to cover, not to mention the intels and evac assets.”

“That’s where S.I. comes into the picture,” Tony turns his chair to face the team. “Stark Industries have supported the Avengers financially since the beginning. However, it was never officially put down on a contract for everyone to see, because it was just me, spending my private money. But it’s going to be different this time.”

Tony stands up and pulls the images on the screen. Various maps of hierarchy and contracts appear on the monitor and Tony starts to explain.

“Damage Control. It’s a new department in Stark Industries, where we deal with evacuation and collateral damage of any SHIELD operations, which will include Avengers missions. We offered the contract to SHIELD, and in the end, the people whose lives have been influenced by our fights will receive every help they need; from home reconstruction to psychological therapy.”

“Even you’re gonna go bankrupt, Stark.” Clint laughs bitterly. Tony just shrugs and gathers his jacket.

“You’re welcome.” He grabs his Starkphone from his pocket. “Gotta go, important meeting. Uh, Director, you can persuade them to sign it this time, right?”

“Tony-” Steve starts.

“No time, Rogers, catch me when I’m not working.” Tony walks out as fast as he can. “See you around, well, no, actually, I won’t be around for a while, but you know what I mean. The Compound is all yours.”

With that, Tony rushed out of the room.


End file.
